


There's an imposter among us

by FiveInBinaryOr101



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Dream Smp, Everyone is the traitor!AU, Gen, One Shot, Pogtopia, Traitor!Fundy, Traitor!TommyInnit, Traitor!Tubbo, Traitor!au, he's just vibing ig lol, l'manburg, manburg, not awful Schlatt, traitor!Dream, traitor!Nihachu, traitor!Philza, traitor!Quackity, traitor!Technoblade, traitor!Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveInBinaryOr101/pseuds/FiveInBinaryOr101
Summary: “What if all of them were the imposter all along?”, I said. And so This became a thing.AU where they’re all the imposters all along, but nobody knows they’re all the imposters.
Relationships: AND BRIEFLY MENTIONED, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, DO NOT WORRY I DO NOT SHIP IRL PEOPLE, Niki | Nihachu & Alexis | Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, as a joke - Relationship, briefly mentioned on the end
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	There's an imposter among us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsicalWhespir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWhespir/gifts).



> I dare you to take a shot every time i say surprised, yes this was done on purpose.

I 

Fundy was the first betrayer, traitor. He might have said he was a spy, but really when you worked more for the new country and not your father and old country, was it really just spying and gathering information?   
  


He burned the flag, he tore down the walls, he did not help the pogtopians in any way, he did everything he could to be liked by Schlatt. He’s been the traitor, since the very beginning of this mess. 

Fundy wrote in his spy journal, but never did anything. He’s a traitor to both sides, only truly loyal to himself. He gathered information, but didn't pass it to his old leader. 

HA! His old leader, his father didn’t even trust him, didn’t believe him, he’s a spy. But really, maybe he helped in the end? After all, he helped reveal there’s a traitor among us…

Which brings them to where they are now, standing in Pogtopia which is full of buttons and stone. 

“There’s a traitor in Pogtopia,” Wilburs says.

Everyone glances around each other. 

Fundy thinks this may be, because they’re all suspicious of each other. 

But in the end, they’re all just a bunch of oblivious theatre kids. 

Because how is it possible that nobody noticed they’re all nervous here? Sweating, gulping and hoping nobody noticed they’re the imposter?

II

Techno was probably the most obvious of them all. 

He was there just for the chaos all along, out of the desire to overthrow a government, anarchy and boredom. 

He said himself, threw carelessly into the air, that he’d betray the rebellion if they turn out to be the people who everyone stands behind. 

Bruh, so cheesy. 

So if someone was surprised when Tubbo died by Techno’s hands, they certainly aren’t anymore, when during one of the many final battles, Techno turns around, points his firework crossbow on them all and shoots. 

Nobody is surprised really. Wilbur awakes in his respawn bed, laughing maniacally, like he seems to do all the time nowadays, Tommy screams and Tubbo sighs or maybe giggles under his breath.

Technoblade is the most obvious of them all. He truly is a blemish on the good opinion of spies’ and traitors’ secrecy.

III

They really shouldn’t have been as surprised Dream was the traitor as they were. But for some reason, they  _ were _ surprised! 

Which by itself, was surprising. It was a well-known fact, Dream was chaotic neutral, doing what he pleased as long as he gained something from it, be it satisfaction, victory, control…

Not much could be offered to Dream in terms of physical objects. Dream was truly above most of the people living in his land, but even then, he was one of those background characters. 

So he decided to prove he can be much more! 

Dream switches sides, switches masks as he pleases. Dream is done being a background character. He's going to betray Pogtopia, win back his right to the throne of the whole Dream SMP, and as the traitor  _ NOBODY  _ expected, he’s going to be in the stories forever!

The light is going to focus on him! 

Right?

  
  
  
  


IV

Tubbo is that cheerful side character. He always felt this way, during the war, later when they escaped, so even as reluctant he was to help Schlatt at first, he felt at ease later helping both Pogtopia and Manburg, making him a traitor on each side. 

If he was a side character, might as well be an interesting one, eh? 

When Tubbo is killed, he’s not that surprised. He barely attempted to hide his activities, excusing himself with pregnancy  _ (he’s a minor, HOW DID THEY BELIEVE IT HAHAHAHA)  _ or with the archives. He  _ is  _ surprised Techno killed him, after getting reassuring messages from Wilbur on his communicator, but oh well. 

He might be a little surprised that Wilbur has gone even more insane, since he acted normal around him, but it’s not that bad betraying Wilbur, trying with Tommy to do something else than explode the problem.

And when Tommy doesn’t really do anything other than try to stop Wilbur, he might be a little bored and plan inside how to overthrow both Wilbur and Schlatt. You know, for precaution. 

Maybe he’ll find a different way in the end, huh? 

In the end, when the push comes to shove and Tubbo gets his spotlight, he betrays Wilbur’s plan, ruining it and making the pogtopians retreat and make another plan to stop the bomb from detonating, and leaves to his jungle base, abandoning and betraying for sure and for forever both Pogtopia and Manburg.

  
  
  


V

Quackity was easy to bribe. A lawyer he may be, but he wants to be able to do things. What things? Well, he wants to make sure he can be the one to lead the country, he wants to be a good leader, he wants to stop Wilbur from blowing the whole place up. But above all he wants to make sure his child will be able to live a good life. 

He’s not entirely sure he can do it in this environment, however. Like look at Fundy! Born and brought up in L’Manburg and look how he turned out! Not the worst, but if he can help it, he’d rather have his kid not turn out like an arsonist furry who's constantly betraying everyone.

So after his contract with Wilbur fails, he retreats, after he hears Schlatt’s calls, but ignores them, after the spy talk, he realises he forgot to get back to Schlatt.

Because you see, it was all set-up. For the price of child support from Schlatt’s side, he was prepared to betray Pogtopia, if it meant he can make sure his child lives a good life in future.

Really with both leaders saying all he is comprises of his ass and pretty looks, he’d very much rather be anywhere then between them.

Nobody is really surprised when Quackity leaves, pinning it up to his pregnancy. Not many people realise, he retreats out of Schlatt’s orders and to, in future once the goat man retires, get the presidency without putting up a fuss. 

Really, it’s too easy.

VI

Niki was one of the best traitors. Really. Maybe she wasn’t exactly a traitor in the sense of exchanging Pogtopia for Manburg, but a traitor is a traitor all the same. 

She got sick of Wilbur’s attitude. Niki didn’t want to blow up her home, the memories nor the people. She was sick of being brushed off by both leaders, treated like a wall, a damsel in distress, but there is no knight to help her. Wilbur is playing a knight in shining armour, but really while she was in Manburg, he did nothing to help her. She was left for herself all the way until the Festival, where shit hit the fan and she ended up in Pogtopia, which wasn’t much better than Manburg.

She punched Wilbur, got her stuff and left to plan Schlatt’s overthrow herself. 

And that’s how her story changed. Niki leaves, she plans a smear campaign against the president pulling all his dirt outside and she’s planning how to become the next leader of Manburg. But that won’t be for a while yet, so she copes with the anger by baking bread.

In the future, however, she'll make a gentle and kind leader, everyone respects. 

But that’s not for a while, yet. 

VII

Wilbur being a traitor was, just like he said, very anticlimactic, but obvious.

So incredibly obvious, ever since the beginning. 

I mean, who randomly pushes buttons, which could detonate you, everyone and everything around you?

That’s pretty much what happened at one point, but organised this time.

Wilbur detonated everyone important, who still was in Pogtopia and hasn’t betrayed it yet. Which, to be fair, wasn’t that many people, it's what attributed to his anticlimactic-ness. Like, pretty much just Tommy. 

Very anticlimactic.

He tried though. 

He was captured by Schlatt and it was unclear what had happened to him next, but voices went around saying that Mr. President was kind enough to put him to therapy. 

He tried. 

  
  


VIII 

  
  


Soon enough, Tommy is the only one left in Pogtopia. He tries to fight with his words, he tries to get L’Manburg back, but soon he is gifted with his discs and offer of just giving up and returning home.

Tommy was a stubborn one, that’s for sure, but months of staying in a cold ravine with just an insane older brother who tries to blow you up a couple times and once only the two of them are left, actually succeeds, he was about to agree.

And when Niki presented her much more legal plan, which followed L’Manburg principles of fighting with words rather than swords and after Schlatt showed him he’s not that bad of a leader, he grabs his discs and heads back to his home. 

He gets some stuff and goes to Tubbo, not in the right mindset, not ready yet to face Schlatt on a daily basis and not kill him or something.

IX

In the end Niki and Quackity work together to rule the nation. 

George sleeps through everything once again, but without any obligations, nobody is really angry at him.

Wilbur gets the therapy he needs. 

Techno gets bored and leaves for the time being.

Eret, ironically, was the only one who offered support to Tommy until the end. Not that it mattered when the latter denied the support. 

Tubbo and Tommy eventually return to, once again renamed, L’Manburg. 

Really, it’s all good and great and the nation finally moved past the chaotic disaster it used to be. 

Everyone, however, forgot one thing. Philza never got a letter saying the situation was done and over with. 

  
  


X (bonus!)

Philza huffs tiredly as he finally nears the land of Dream SMP. He didn’t plan to come here at first, but with every new Wilbur’s letter, he got worried.

He didn’t want to support a terrorist.

He got up, used portal after portal and then travelled far to get to the SMP and meanwhile he had lots of time to make peace with the idea that he would be the ultimate traitor. 

What could be worse than a father figure coming from abroad just to hit you over your head and beat it into you that destruction is not the way and that he lost the election and what he’s doing is very much terrorism, not some brave and amazing resistance.

Once Philza actually got to L’Manburg he was both relieved, exhausted, and disappointed to hear that the drama was over. Happy, because HIS SON GOT THERAPY! It’s all peaceful, gone and amazing now! But bruh, did he really travel here from so far, without his wings even because for some reason they disappeared as soon as he stepped into this world’s portal, to be told he didn’t have to? 

And he already accepted his traitor father role! 

Oh well… Might as well stay here for a while… Clean this place up, build a couple of things, help them with the guardian farm. 

Yeaaah… Might as well help his kids a little.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had during yesterday’s stream that I wrote down on tumblr I then decided to write instead of finishing the Dreamon AU.
> 
> It’s coming. It really is. just needed to write this crack down, because I can't do anything productive nowadays and this is the closest I can get. 
> 
> yes i am aware this fic was very ooc and not accurate in many parts, but really this is crack and i just wanted to write down the idea lmao  
> please don't take this seriously it's crack and i don't need people coming after me lmao
> 
> thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
